The invention relates to a device for adapting an electrical apparatus to a raceway, said electrical apparatus having an opening and being provided with binding posts; and said raceway comprising a base section and a cover section and being for housing electrical conductors.
In electrical installations formed by moulding type raceways, i.e., those formed by the association of a base section and a cover section which have such a small height and width that they do not allow a conventional type electrical apparatus to be housed in the interior thereof, the recourse is to locate said electrical apparatus either at one side or at one end of the raceway. To such end, the device disclosed in Spanish Utility Model 9001306, in which it is necessary to form an opening in the base section of the raceway, and the device disclosed in Spanish Patent 9301500, which allows the connection to be made without it being necessary to form an opening in the base section of the raceway, are known, among others.
However, such devices have the drawback of being applicable only for electrical apparatus of conventional height and are not appropriate for apparatus of small height.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the above drawbacks. This object is achieved with a device of the type first mentioned above, which is characterized in that it comprises: a base member having: [i] a lower embouchure plate; [ii] an upper plate defining two longitudinal edges; [iii] a transverse wall extending between both plates; [iv] two first side walls, each of which is provided with a front portion extending upwardly from said lower plate and a rear portion extending downwardly from said upper plate; there being a weakening line in the immediate proximity of said longitudinal edges of said upper plate, said weakening line being for facilitating a separation of said rear portions of said first side walls; and [v] at least one window formed in said upper plate and for being removed from said upper plate; and a cover member having a front embouchure portion; and a rear covering portion defining second side walls and a rear wall; said cover member and said base member being adapted to enter into mutual engagement, in which state they define an embouchure for communicating with said opening of said electrical apparatus; and in that said removal of said rear portions of said first side walls opens a space for housing a portion of said base section of said raceway.
To facilitate an understanding of the foregoing ideas, a description is made hereinafter of one embodiment of the invention, with reference to the accompanying illustrative drawings, in which: